Character Attributes
Main Attributes Your character’s Core Attributes represent its strength, dexterity, intelligence and so forth. Along with Skills, they are universal to all characters and affect almost everything in the game, from skill gain to fighting and settling. They can be altered by using skills that depend on them, but they will do so very slowly. Strength Strength measures your character's physical strength. A high strength will let you carry more and do more damage in hand-to-hand combat. It also increases your maximum endurance. Constitution Constitution measures your character's health and fortitude. A high constitution will drastically increase your maximum hit points and endurance, and helps you resist physical damage and the effects of poison and disease. Dexterity Dexterity measures your character's speed, balance and hand-to-eye coordination. A high dexterity will increase the rate at which you can learn martial skills, and allows you to use armor and weapons at a greater effect. Intelligence Intelligence measures your character's ability to reason and make use of new knowledge. A high intelligence will increase the rate at which you can learn profession and research skills, as well as drastically increase your maximum mana. Willpower Willpower measures your character's mental strength and determination. A high willpower will increase your maximum mana and hit points as well as your resistance to mental attacks. It also increases the strength of your detrimental spells when affecting others, as well as the reducing the strength of others' deterimental spells when affecting you. Spirit Attribute Gain Characters gain attributes (STR, CON, DEX, INT, POW, CHAR) based on the skills they choose to level. Each skill, when leveled from 0-100, will add a certain number of attribute points, possibly in more than one attribute. Follow the link below for the current attribute gains from 0-100. Tablix's Attribute Gain Spreadsheet NOTE: The five skill picks at character creation can only gain 80% of the bonuses listed (as the skill is leveled from 20-100 instead of 0-100). Derived Attributes Derived Attributes represent your character’s current health, current capacity for using Sorcery and their current level of tiredness. The are mostly determined by your Main attributes. Hit Points Your character’s current health. Mana Your character’s ability to cast spells. Endurance Your character’s level of tiredness. Conditions Conditions represent long-term aspects of your character, which like the Core Attributes affect almost everything done in the game. NOTE: NOT YET IMPLEMENTED. Health A character with excellent Health will perform many tasks with better efficiency than someone with poor Health. Sanity Sanity is a more complex attribute – a low Sanity score isn’t necessarily a bad thing! Sanity can cause many different effects, but it boils down to changing the way the game is presented – sometimes with visual distortions, sometimes with something weirder… Equipment Based Attributes The following attributes are determined by the items you have equipped. Armor Armor measures how well protected your character is and increases the chance that your opponents will score glancing blows in combat. Focus Focus is a generic attribute for how well your character can focus sorcery. Many types of symbols and precious stones will permit the user to channel magic through them, allowing even unenchanted amulets, rings and earrings to act as a source of focus. The higher your Focus, the less mana you need pay for the spells you cast, and conversely, the lower it gets, the more extra mana you will have to pay - so at 100 Focus, you pay only half mana for all spells, while at -100 you pay double. Focus is increased by jewelry and other ornaments and decreased by wearing armor. Appearance Appearance is a stat that is affected by just about everything you wear. Fine jewelry, fine clothes and the like will increase it, while weapons, armor, or running around in nothing but your underwear will decrease it. Appearance is a measurement of how you appear to others, and each NPC in the world has an 'ideal' appearance, and will like you more the closer you are to it, and obviously less the further you stray from it. In other words, a grizzled warrior might prefer a fairly low appearance over finery, but if you intend to deal with a nobleman, it probably wouldn't hurt to dress up in your finery. Equipment Swapping What you wear and when obviously has a big impact on your character, and to prevent absurdities like a player stripping out of all his armor to cast a spell and immediately donning it again, or stripping out of his armor and changing into his finery right in front of the NPC he wants to talk to, there will be limits on how and when you can change. You will be unable to swap out armor/clothes/ornaments if: * You are in combat. * You have in the midst of an action or have actions queued up. * Note that if you start to change your pants on the street, nearby NPCs are likely to take offense or even call the guards. There will be private places to change in any city (or you can just wander out into the forest where noone minds). You will be unable to swap out weapons if: * You are in the midst of an action or have actions queued up * Note that this does not in any way prevent you from freely switching between melee and ranged attacks since you can have both equipped Combat Attributes Are very temporary, being gained only while in combat and lost as soon as a player exits combat mode. Speed Your speed determines how fast you can attack. It will go up from making aggressive attacks and using speed focus, among other things. Force Your force determines how hard you hit. It will go up from making aggressive attacks and using force focus, among other things. Balance Your balance determines how well you can defend yourself. It will go up from making defensive attacks and using balance focus, among other things. Resistances Damage is not a static thing, but comes in many varieties and characters will have a percentage-based resistance to all of them based on innate abilities, skills, perks, spells, armor, equipment and so forth. Resistances are percentage-based, and reduce damage of that type by that percent. 10% Resistance means 10% is taken off the raw damage before it‘s applied, down to a minimum of 10%. Universal This would provide a universal resistance to damage sources, except this resistance will not appear on any equipment or spells and players will only see it under extraordinary circumstances. Blunt Provides a resistance to blunt force damage such as a staff or mace attack or being struck by a flying rock. Slashing Provides resistance to slashing damage such as a long blade or axe attack Piercing Provides resistance to piercing damage such as a short blade or arrow attack. Heat Provides resistance from heat and fire such as a fireball attack or damage from the proximity of lava. Cold Provides resistance from cold such as a frost breath attack or damage from a blizzard. Energy Provides resistance to energy and electricity such as a lightning bolt or an attack of raw magical force. Poison Provides resistance to poisons such as a snake bite or a poisoning spell. Disease Provides resistance to all diseases, both magical and non-magical in nature. Mind Provides resistance to attack from illusions and mind-affecting spells, as well as effects that drain your Sanity. Curse Provides resistance to curses, such as a necromancer's curse or damage suffered from cursed ground. Starting Stats Andrunian *Strength: ? *Constitution: ? *Dexterity: ? *Intelligence:? *Willpower: ? *Charisma: ? Cevanti *Strength: 15 *Constitution: 15 *Dexterity: 20 *Intelligence:25 *Willpower: 25 *Charisma: 30 Santyrian *Strength: ? *Constitution: ? *Dexterity: ? *Intelligence:? *Willpower: ? *Charisma: ? Vynn *Strength: 30 *Constitution: 25 *Dexterity: 15 *Intelligence: 20 *Willpower: 15 *Charisma: 25 In all races you get the chance to add ten additional points to your stats, but only adding a maximum of five to each one. *